Happiness?
by XxMadaraUchihaxX
Summary: what will Itachi do when he finds that Madara has been cheating on him since the beginning? what will happen? a place to stay? who does he meet? what will happen when he confronts Madara? will be M later on. Mada X Ita & Kisa X Ita.
1. Love?

**Happiness?**

I sit there in our small apartment with a tiny kitchen and living room. I stare up at the clock and think sadly. _He's probably working late. _I hear the door click shut and I get up quickly and walk over to greet him. I hug him tightly and kiss his cheek seeing the small purplish mark on his neck. "Long day at work?" I ask being brushed off and catch the faint scent of another man on him. He nods and walk to the kitchen.

"I thought that you would have dinner ready when I got home Itachi." He speaks slowly knowing that I had seen the marks that another man had put on my lover.

"It's in the oven. It's going to be a few more minutes." I say and turn away with tears in my eyes. My voice becomes harder than normal to use now without it cracking or sounding shrill.

"What did you make?" He stands over the oven flicking the light on and peers inside. I stand there crying quietly as he walk over and wraps his strong arms around me.

"Madara?" I ask quietly so my voice is barely audible.

He looks at me and smiles. "What is it Love?"

"Who were you with?" I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

He stands there thinking of an excuse to say before he can say anything I push him away and lock myself in our room and start to cry blaming my own stupidity for why I'm still with him.

_You know he's sleeping with another man. Why do you stay with him?_ The voice in my head begins to mutter. _You know that you can do better than him._

"He loves me." I whimper into the darkness that now surrounds me. "He told me he loves me."

_He doesn't love you. He's only using you for sex._

"No…" I mutter as I hear the knob on the door trying to be opened.

"Itachi, Baby are you alright?" His question muffled by the solid wood door and jiggling the handle of the door again before it stops and I hear him sigh and walk to the living room.

_You know that he never worried bout you._

"That's not true!" I cry out.

_It is and you know it!_ I hear the voice in my head like a beating drum as it echoes through my head.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" I scream grabbing the lamp from the bedside table and hurling it across the small room as it shatters into small pieces each one as a piece of my heart that fell to the floor with a small 'plink' 'plink'.

Madara jumps up and unlocks the door of our room and looks at me sitting on the floor picking up the slivers of sharp glass silently crying as I did so and walks over to where I was and looks down. "What happened?"

I stop picking them up and clench the glass letting it bite into my hands, blood slips between the small pieces and drips onto the floor into a small puddle. I quietly and calmly mummer a question to him. "What's his name?"

He looks at me questioningly. "What? Who?"

I stand and face him with anger welling up inside of me. "Don't play dumb."

"What do you mean 'don't play dumb'? I'm not. I have no idea what you're talking about." He stands over me looking down.

I look up at him with tears starting to appear in the corners of my eyes again and I ask hi the same question once more. "What is the name," my voice cracks saying this to him. "Of the man that you've been sleeping with?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? Who?"

"THE MAN THAT YOU'VE……you've been cheating on me with." I stand there biting my lower lip trying to keep myself from breaking anymore.

He looks me in the eyes and lies to me. "I'm not sleeping with anyone except you. You know that."

"I KNOW YOU ARE! Where else would that sucker mark on your neck come from?! HUH?!! And that every time that I'm near you I smell another man?! Explain that to me! You thought that I wouldn't notice did you?!" I completely break down and start to cry falling to my knees with my bleeding hands.

He simply stands there not knowing what to say. "Itachi…" he takes a deep breath and holds it for a moment and lets it out, "his name is Deidara Iwa."

I felt my heart being stabbed and then ripped from my chest and smashed on the cold hard ground. "I'm…I-I need to get away from this." My body moves on itself and grabs a coat and makes it way down the steps and out into the rain. My hair becomes slicked down and sticks to my face. I stand at the bus stop waiting.

_I told you that he didn't love you._ The voice mummers in my head.

I say nothing in response. I stand in the rain for a few more minutes before I decide to start to walk again. I slowly start to walk down the soaked street and to the closest bar and walk inside.


	2. the bar?

Happiness ch.2

"What will it be?" I look up in a blank stare. What I see is a tall blue haired and blue skinned man standing in front of me. He asks again, "What would you like to drink?"

"Oh..." That's all I can think of to say at that moment and then I snap out of it and order something to drink... "I'll have a bloody marry if it's not too much trouble." I say looking at him.

He nods and goes to get it. "Tough time?" he says.

I stare at him. "Uh...Y-yeah..." I wanted to start to rattle on about the past few months of the relationship between Madara and I but I held my tongue and took a long gulp of the bloody marry that was set in front of me. As it burns down my throat I swallow it and start to cough.

"Hey you should slow down... you might drown yourself in that." He places a warm hand on my arm and tears start to well up in my eyes and spill over. I wipe at them but its no use, I lay my head on the bar counter and start to cry.

"Are you alright?" He asks me placing a large hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head pitifully and manage to get out a weak response. "No. The man that I love...he's been cheating on me!" I start to cry louder with tears soaking my already wet black shirt.

He shakes his head feeling sorry for me. "Don't worry, things will get better." He says rubbing my back trying to make me feel better.

I shake my head. "No, it won't, it's been going on for months! I don't want anything to do with him ever again..." I say trying my best not to sound pathetic but failing miserably, I continue, "I have no where to go and I'm trying to beat it out of myself that I ever loved him!" I wrench up my shirt showing him the bruises and cuts that I, in fact, inflicted upon myself earlier. I wince pulling the shirt back down with my cut up hands.

"Poor thing..." He murmured to himself and leaves. A short time later he returns with a first-aid kit and placing it gently on the black granite counter top. He holds his hand out to me. "Let me see your hands." He looks at me worried as I take another drink feeling the it burn down my throat and hold my hands out to encrusted with dried blood and small glass shards still embedded in them... "When...err...H-How did this happen?" He asks gently takes my left hand and starts to gently pick the pieces of glass that were still in my hand ands then starts to wipe it off the blood reveling just how bad the cuts on my hands were.

"What happened did you get in a fight with him?" he asks starting to clean my wounds.

"No...It was..." I sigh. "It was from me picking up glass shards from a lamp that I shattered." I place my now bandaged hand on my arm and he starts to clean the other one and notices my ring.

"Yeah, I yelled and then left after he told me the name of the man that he's been sleeping with." A single tear fell from my eye, thinking back Deidara Iwa...

"Well if you want, I uhh... have an apartment. You could stay until you get back on your feet." A small blush creeps across his face and I pull my hand back and smile faintly.

"Thank you... but I would prefer to stay at a house of a man that I know the name of." I look at him.

He smiles and holds out his hand and introduces himself. "Hoshigaki Kisame." I nod and look at the drink and finish it and cough slightly. He leaves and returns with a coat and keys.

"If you want to leave we can." He says looking down at my other hand. "Or I could clean up those other cuts of yours..." He stops to think a moment, "What is your name?" He looks at me then to the counter then back at me and smiles slightly.

"It's Itachi, Uchiha Itachi." I say with a reluctant smile curling onto my lips. "Just Itachi is fine..."I tell him.

"Itachi was it? Aright right then Itachi Uchiha. Do you want me to patch up your other cuts now? Or we can do that once we get back to my apartment." He picks up my empty glass and places it in a bin behind the counter.

"If I stay here Madara might show up and I don't think that I can deal with that." I look down at my patched hands and stand up reaching into my pockets for the money to pay for the drink but find nothing and sit down again sighing heavily.

He looks at me and asks, "What's wrong?"

"I left my wallet at the apartment, I can't pay for the drink that I had." I say bitterly placing my head on the counter again.

"Don't worry about the money, I'll pay for it." He smiles at me and pulls out a ten and pays for the drink and something I didn't. I stare at for a moment and as he pours another drink, but this time he takes two glasses and puts the bottle on the counter and pours a small amount of liquid into each and then puts the bottle back behind the counter. "Here." He says handing it to me. I take the small glass and look at him.

"Th-thank you." I say dumbly and quickly drink it. "That's good. What is it?" I ask looking at the glass and then back up to him as he drinks his.

"It's called sake." He says with a smile.

"Oh, it was good thank you..." I set the cup down.

"Where do you live?" I ask.

"I live a little ways. It's about thirty minutes from here." He replies and places the glasses in the bin where my glass from earlier was.

I look up at him. "Why do you live so far away from where you work?" It was a stupid question I told myself but, he answered it all the same.

"I live there because the apartments that are here are to expensive and it would be cheaper to just get an apartment a little farther away." He walks out from behind the bar counter and sits next to me and calls for someone, "Sasori-san!"

A red-head walks over to where Kisame had been standing on a few moments ago. "What is it Kisame?" he look very young but from what Kisame told me later he was actually over his thirties.

"Could you put the first-aid kit away for me? I need to get home." He stands up and I along with him the red-head, Sasori, staring me.

"Where did you find this?" he says watching me and I say nothing.

"He's going to be staying with me until he can get back on his feet." He places a hand on my shoulder and smiles at him.

"Huh, have fun with that, but if you come in late you're going to get it. Do you under stand me?" he says to Kisame taking his yes off me. Kisame nods and we watch Sasori pick up the first-aid kit and place it in a small cupboard under the register and go back to work at the bar as if nothing had transpired.

Kisame looks at me and scratches the back of his head smiling slightly. "Well are you ready to go then?" He asks me taking his hand off of my shoulder. I nod and we both make our way through the crowded bar room and back into the rain. He pulls out an umbrella and smiles holding it above us... "You'll get sick if you get any wetter than you already are." He smiles down at me and I smile back up at him.

"Thank you..." I tell him and we make our way to the parking lot.


	3. His appartment?

Happiness ch.3

Once we reach his apartment he opens the door to a blaring stereo system and a long haired blonde sitting on the couch smoking and reading what looked like a pottery or clay sculpting magazine.

"DEIDARA! How many times have I told you no smoking in the apartment?! And turn that damn stereo of yours down!" He turns to me, "Sorry about that," He says bowing slightly. "It was his night to do the dishes. If you want I will show you around."

I nod slightly watching the blonde wash the dishes. "Y-yeah I guess." I stammer.

Kisame walks over to the kitchen and waves me over to where he was standing. "This is the kitchen, the fridge is over there and the trash cans are under the sink." He walks over to the sink and opens the cupboard under the sink and I see two trash bins and a bag that was hanging on a hook on the door. "Uhh… well as you can probably see that we recycle." He points to the first bin. "This is for glass," be points to the other, "this is for cans, and this last one," he points to the plastic bag hanging on the door, "this is for plastic only. We do have different things for the papers and the non-recyclables."

I nod and he walks back to the living room. "If you want to watch T.V. or listen to the stereo then you can't have it above twenty-five or the land lord is threatening to kiss us out." He looks over at Dei who rolls his eyes and continues to wash the remaining dishes. "I do not allow smoking in the apartment so if you must then go outside or stand by the open window to smoke. Also dinner is normally at nine o'clock sharp, and if you miss dinner then it will be on a plate and put in the refrigerator." He then walks over to a door that is connected to the living room and flicks the light on inside. "This is Deidara's room." He looks over to him as he wipes his hands on his baggy cargo pants and walks over to us.

"Yeah, if you want something when my door's shut then all you have to do is just knock, if I don't answer right away then my boyfriend's most likely here. OK?" He says looking at me and walking into his room. "He's supposed to be over later so…" He tilts his head to the side, "don't knock…" He smiles and quirks a smile and sticks his tongue out and closes his door hearing him flop onto his bed and turn on his radio.

Boyfriend? I wonder to myself.

Kisame walks over to another room across the living room form Deidara's own room and waits for me to walk over. "This is my room, if you need anything just come in anytime." He smiles at me.

I yawn and look at him sleepily. "I think I'm gonna try to go to sleep. It's been a long night." I rub my eyes. "Where do I sleep?"

"Uhh…well you can sleep on the couch. Do you want something to eat before you go to sleep?" He asks me. I shake my head 'no' but my stomach decides to disagree and growls loudly. A blush streaks across my face and he laughs slightly and head to the kitchen. He pulls a plate out of the fridge and places it in the microwave.

I walk over to where he is and stand there. "Y-you know…you don't have to feed me." I stammer.

"No it's alright. It was extra that I made." He smiles and pulls the plate of food out of the microwave.

The smell makes my mouth start to water. He hands me the plate and I look around for a place to sit. "Where do I sit at?" I ask him feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well we normally eat in the living room…you can eat there if you want." He says with a smiles and head for his room.

"Thank you." Call over to him and sit on the floor and start to eat.

"You can eat on the couch. That's what they were made for you know." He says startling me and I choke on a piece of fish I turn and swallowing it he pats me on the back. "You ok?" he asks.

I nod and he goes and gets a glass of water for me. I smiles and sip at it then set it down. "Thanks…" I say he smiles and picks up the blanket and pillow that he had gotten from his room for me and lays them on the couch and sits down behind me and turns on the T.V. We sit there silently until about eleven-thirty and he looks up at the clock.

"I have to get to bed. I can't be late for work anymore…" I look back at him and smile, he smiles back placing a hand on my shoulder and gets up. "The plate goes in the sink after you're done. Oh, if you have a job I can take you if you want."

I shake my head. "No, sorry it's alright…I don't…I don't work…Madara was the one who supported me."I say sadly wondering if I should go back to him.

"Oh…" He says slightly embarrasses. "Well I'm going to bed then if you need anything just knock on my door any time." He says walking to his room and stopping in his door way. "That's my blanket and pillow. Sorry they smell like me I'll wash them when I get home from work." I nod my head and he disappears into his room.

After I shut off the lights I put my dish in the sink and I lay on the blanket he let me use and I slowly start to relax. His blankets…smell so good. I think to myself as I settle under them and curl up into a ball with his blanket and cuddle with his pillow and drift to sleep.

**AN:**** Hey guys! It's me...XDD thanks for reading my work there are now 9 written chapters! 0.0 I'm surprised at how fast I can type now! I figured out that I can type a lot faster and more accurately when I listen to techno and Rave music… well Kisame took in a **_**'stray'**_**…what will happen when he wake up tomorrow? Stay tuned to find out! Pleases review I'd appreciate it! ^_^**


	4. first night?

Happiness ch.4

* * *

"Itachi~…haa~" I hear Kisame moan out my name and feel his hands grip my hips tightly.

I pant and moan out his name. "Mnn…Kisame…Haa~"

* * *

My eyes snap open and I sit up quickly and groan finding that I have a growing problem under the covers that wants my attention desperately. I look around not seeing a bathroom anywhere I lay back down trying to fall back to sleep but hear a door click.

Kisame walks over to me and sits in the chair. "Oh…I thought that you were sleeping." He says in the dim light of the apartment.

"I was but…" I was grateful that the apartment was dark where I had been sleeping as a dark blush streaks its way across my cheeks. "…something woke me up."

"Ahh…It must have been the floor shifting, don't worry you'll get used to it in a few days." He says smiling. Even if the room was dim, I could see his beautiful sharp white smile reflecting the glow of the moon light that was leaking in.

"N-no…it wasn't that, uhh, where's the bathroom?" I ask stupidly.

"Oh the only bathrooms in the apartment are in Deidara's room and my room, you go in and it's on the right." He says.

I nod and get up walking quickly into Kisame's room and into the bathroom which is quite orderly for a single guy. I think to myself. It's too clean for a single guy. I sigh. He probably has a girlfriend.

Kisame walks in and sits on his bed and looks across the room at me and I blush looking back at him. "Uhh…do you…" I cut myself off and shake my head and turn on the water and place my hands under it and splash it onto my face… "Gah…" I sigh and look up at the mirror unaware that he was still watching me. I watch the droplets of water slowly drip from my face and back into the sink.

"Do I what?" he asks finally still staring at me inquisitively.

I look over at him. "It's nothing." I say and walk out of the bathroom knowing that my _problem_ was gone now.

He nods and lies back on his bed. "What was the dream about?" he turns onto his side and looks up at me still leaning against the wall in a pair of black silk boxers.

I stand there thinking of what to say, "It was a nightmare that woke me up."

He smiles, "It didn't seem that way when you woke up."

I blush and look down, "well I uhh…"

He smiles. "Don't worry I understand." He rolls back onto his back again leaving enough room for me to lie down beside him. I stand up and head back out to the living room and sit on the couch not noticing that once I had gotten up he had frowned. Then he says loudly so I could hear him. "I leave at 6:30 A.M. for work I'll wake you up before I leave and make you breakfast if you want."

"Uhh…thank you." I say laying back down and trying to fall back to sleep.


	5. embarrassing breakfast?

Happiness ch.5

**AN:**** HEY GUYS! It's me again! ^_^ sorry for the short chapter 4…totally my fault…it was supposed to be longer…I hope this chapter makes it up to all of you that read this! ^ . ^ K? PLEASE LEAVE ME A MESSAGE IF YOU WANT ANYTHING IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! ^_^**

The next morning he wakes me up at 5:30. I stare up at him sleepily.

"Breakfast will be ready soon Itachi-kun." He smiles at me and holds out his hand. "Oh… I wanted to see your hand to see how well if it's healing." He looks at my hand. "Can I see it?"

I nod and place my smaller bandaged hand in his larger warm blue gray hands and blush darkly thinking back to the dream that I had about him last night. "Y-yeah…"

"What's wrong? It looks like you have a slight fever. Where were you before you cane to the bar?" He asks me as kneeling down and placing his head on my chest listening to my heart.

I subconsciously place my hand on his back and start to run my hand lightly up and down his back. He looks up at me and smiles. I pull my hand away quickly and blush stuttering. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!" I look down blushing madly as my eyes start to water.

He shakes his head and smiles at me and stands up walking over to the kitchen and grabbing medicine and a small glass of tea for me and walks back over. "Here…" He hands me the tea and the two small pills. "I'm sorry…" I look down but feel my head being lifted by his hands and let go in front of his face so close to my own I can feel his breath caressing my now blushing face. "That look that I got from you earlier, I know what you wanted to ask me…"

"I-I didn't want to ask you anythi-" I'm cut off by him.

"Well…even if you didn't want to know your eyes gave it away…and no…I am not with anyone right now." He stands up and walks back to the kitchen. I hear the 'click' 'click' of the stove lighting.

I blush darkly and watch him from across the room. "W-well…I…I…" He smiles hearing me stutter. "I'm sorry it was rude…" I stand up and bow deeply to him.

"It's fine…you were just curious, I don't blame you." He says as he opens the fridge and takes out a few eggs out and closing it again. "Are you going to take your medicine? Or do you want to get even sicker?" He stands there cracking the eggs into the hot pan and I hear them pop and sizzle. "You should get out of those damp clothes and take a warm shower." He adds looking up to me.

I nod still blushing and stand up straight and take the pills and the tea he had given me. "I was wondering…where do you keep the towels at?" I ask timidly watching him from the living room.

"They're on the shelf that's beside the shower on the left." He says flipping the eggs over in the pan.

"Thanks, I think I'll get one now…" I say as I remove my shirt and walk into the bathroom and look around finding the towels and undressing the rest of the way and look up at the clock. 5:30… I think to myself. I sigh and wraps the small towel around my waist and walk back out into the kitchen behind him. "That smells good. What are you making?" I ask him as he turns around and looks me over as a blush starts to stain his cheeks and he quickly turns back around.

"I-I'm making bacon…" He says trying to seem like he was concentrating on the bacon that was now cracking and sizzling on the stovetop.

He blushed when he looked at me? I think to myself astonished. Then I forgot what I was saying and shook my head and asked him, "Where's the orange juice at?" He lowers his hand and takes the bacon off the stove and then turns his head to the fridge.

"T-top shelf…it's in the front." He stutters not looking at me.

I walk to the fridge and open the door. "It's not there." I search around for a few moments more and then poke my head back up.

"It's not there?" he asks me.

"No…I don't see it…" I tell him again.

"Deidara must have moved it." He says finishing making our breakfast plates. "Check in the back, that's where he normally puts it if he moves it." He says placing the plates on the counter and walks over to the fridge behind me.

I lean into the fridge further to check in the back not knowing that he was behind me. "I still can't find it." I say before hearing a low groan escape from Kisame's lips. I jumps slightly and turn around.

"H-he must have drunk it all last night then…"he stammers.

I blush darkly and look down at the floor, "Oh…well tea then?" I ask him and he nods and I rush off to his room and into the bathroom and step into the shower and turn the cold water on and let it roll over my body hoping that it would help me. I have no other clothes… I think and shiver. I make it a quick shower and walk out with the towel that barely reaches my mid thigh seeing him getting dressed for work I say quietly, "Umm…I don't have any other clothes." He looks at me and blushes.

"W-well…I-I'll go and get some of Dei's clothes. They should fit you." He says and hurries past me and out the door to Deidara's room and quietly grabs me some clothes for me to wear and hands them to me. "Uhh…these should fit you…" he says, "Umm…you should get dressed…I have to leave soon." He adds and fastens his nametag to his dark blue vest.

I nod and hurry back to his room and throw on a shirt. I wonder why he was acting like that. I think to myself as I pull on the pants that he had given me and walk back out shutting the door behind me. I walk up behind him as he sits on the couch watching the early morning news eating his breakfast. I lay my head on the back on the couch with his shoulder below my chin. "Thank you…" I say he chokes on the food that was in his mouth and starts to cough. I rush over to the sink and get him a glass on water and kneel in front of him handing the glass to him and watch him drink it. He coughs a few more times and then looks down at me sitting between his legs on my hands and knees. He blushes darkly sot turning his head from my gaze. I look up at him and scoot closer and start to pick the food particles off his leg. "Are you alright?" I ask him feeling guilty that I made him choke.

He nods and blushes darkly. "H-hai… I'm fine." I look to the floor and the food that's laying there and bend down starting to pick it up.

"That's good, I was worried." I finish picking up the food and place it back on the plate and take his napkin and start to clean off his shirt and vest that had a few drops of water on it.

Deidara yells from his room, "Kisame! Is breakfast done?!"

I jump and fall onto Kisame's lap clinging to his leg with my head covered by my arm flinching.

Deidara walks out and sees me hiding my face in Kisame's lap. Is he getting a blowjob from the stray? He thinks to himself. "Uhh… am I interrupting something?"

I look up and blush darkly and stupidly stutter out. "N-no! Why w-would you?!" I jump up quickly and go hide in Kisame's room.

"Deidara, why did you do that?" He looks at him and frowns still blushing slightly.

"You know as well as I do that he will never be able to be yours." The blonde says to him.

"I know I just…" He shakes his head, "never mind. I have to get to work." Kisame walks into his room here I was sitting on his bed. "Itachi-kun…" He sits beside my on the bed. "I'm sorry for what happened. I have to go to work now. I'll be back at 3:00…then…if you want we can go to your apartment and get your things if you want." He smiles at me placing his hand on my shoulder.

I smile back. "Arigato, Kisame-san…"

He gets up and leaves but stops in the door way turning back to me. "You can sleep in my bed if you want." He smiles and turns walking out the door.

I blush and watch the door for a few more moments then sleep starts to well up and drain all the energy from my body. I lay back on the soft bed crawling up to the pillow and falling asleep thinking happily, Its smells so good. It smells like the breeze at the beach. I smiles and snuggle into his pillow and inhale his scent and I drift off to sleep.

**AN:**** stay with me next time! Next chapter....the confrontation! Stay tuned and keep reading! XDD till next time!**


	6. confrontation?

Happiness ch.6

**AN:**** HEY! Thanks for the comments you guys! Keep reading! I love all of ya! XDD**

**P.S. there is a song that you should listen to while reading the last part...its called sacrifice by TATU.**

Madara sits in the living room watching T.V. and looks down at the phone. "I wonder if he's awake yet." He picks it up and dials the number that he had memorized.

The phone rings in the apartment. "Hello?" He hears on the other line.

"Dei, baby, how are you?" Madara says.

"Madara!" He yells excitedly.

Madara smiles at the phone. "How are you doing baby?" He says lovingly to Deidara through the phone.

Deidara smiles, "Fine. Oh! Guess what!" He says.

Madara pauses to think. "I don't know…what?"

"I think that Kisame has finally found some one!"

"What? Really? Where? What's his name?"

"Well…" Deidara starts. "I'm guessing that he's a stray that Kisame pulled off the street but, Kisa says that he's just letting him stay there till he gets back on his feet again…" he smiles brightly talking through the phone. "His name's Icha or something like that… why?"

"Oh. Well it's nothing…I'll be over after I get off work, alright?"

Deidara smiles… "Alright Mada-san…"

"Alright…love you Deidara…" He smiles and listens to the reply.

"I love you too Madara-san…" Deidara purrs into the phone.

Madara hangs the phone up and thinks to himself Maybe he meant Itachi… could it be my little Itachi? He wonders to himself and heads back to his office from his lunch break.

/*/*/*/* 3:15 P.M. */*/*/*

"Kisame-san…! You're home!" Deidara runs to the door and greets him.

"Yeah, oh…sorry about breakfast." Kisame says setting his coat down. "Is Madara-san coming to dinner tonight?" He asks.

Deidara nods happily. "HAI! He's supposed to be here any minute!" He smiles brightly.

"Wha-" The door opens and Madara steps through.

"MADA-SAN!" Deidara practically leaps onto him.

"Hey baby…how was today?" Madara asks kissing him lovingly.

Kisame smiles slightly, "Great timing. What do you want for dinner tonight?" He asks them both.

Deidara smiles, "Anything is fine."

Madara nods in agreement, "Yeah anything's fine…"

Kisame smiles, "Then let's ask our guest what he wants then." He says walking into the room where I was sleeping. He shakes me slightly. "Itachi, Itachi…" He repeats sitting on the bed.

I in my sleep induced dazed mind mistake him for my lover, Madara, and pull him down into a kiss. "Welcome home…Mada-san." I smiles and pull him down beside me and curl up into his side happily and fall back to sleep. He blushes and smiles wrapping his arms around me and lies therefore a while before I open my eyes, "This must be another dream." I say smiling and nuzzling under his chin. He blushes darkly and lies there. I reach my hand up sleepily and caress his face lovingly.

He pulls away and stands. "I-I'm sorry!" He says and starts to walk out. I grab his arm and stop him.

"Kisame-san…"I say but he doesn't turn to face me. "I'm sorry…"I say sitting up and walking out into the living room and my eyes meet Madara's I stop and say nothing to him.

"Mada-san…this is the guest that will be staying here." Deidara says clinging to Madara's waist.

He stands there watching me. "Itachi?" he says quietly.

I start to get light headed then everything goes black and I feel myself fall to the ground but feel myself being caught before hitting the ground by the warm arms that I was in only moments before I had seen who was standing in front of me, the man that I had tried to get away from, the man that I had loved.

* * *

A few minutes after I had passed out from shock I woke up again. I look up seeing Madara holding me in his arms and I begin to cry. "Why?" I ask him. He looks at me as if to say 'I'm sorry, I love you, please forgive me…', but that wouldn't help heal the gash in my heat that he had created… "Why?" I ask him again sounding more desperate. "_WHY?! I ASKED YOU WHY DAMNIT!_" I scream pushing him away from me.

He looks at me with tears starting to well in his eye, he stutters out, "I-I'm sorry, I-"

"You're sorry?" I ask him

He nods. "I'm sorry for this. I swear that it won't happen again…" he says.

Kisame stands behind me and watching as does Deidara from behind Madara. They move and back away from us.

I nod as my voice cracks, "You're right. It won't happen again…" I say looking at him. "I'm through with you." I say as tears start racing down my face I walk over to him. "Just answer me one question though…"He looks at me without saying a word. "Why wasn't good enough for you?" I stand there waiting for an answer from him I reach down and run my fingers over the ring that he had gotten me.

"You were the best thing to happen to me." He says looking at me in the eyes.

"Was I?" I ask him. "If I was then why did you cheat on me?" I watch him.

"I-I…I did it because…"he starts to say.

I pull the ring off my finger and hand it to him then back away towards Kisame. "You don't know why, do you?" I start to cry again running my fingers over the place where my ring had once been.

He shakes his head and replies, "No…I don't…" He says flatly turning to the door and starting to walk out.

"Mada-san…" Deidara whispers.

"I never want to see you again…" I say looking down at the floor. "I'll get my things from the apartment when you leave for work tomorrow." Those were all the words that I spoke to him after that.

He backs out the door with Deidara following him and I turn to Kisame with tears running down my face. He hesitantly opens his arms to me.

"Itachi are you alright?" He asks me wrapping his arms around me.

I shake my head and lean into him starting to cry.

He walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder. "You don't deserve someone like that, you deserve someone that will treat you better." He says.

I cry not able to say anything and cry into his chest until I fall asleep. I lay there in his arms, Broken by what had just transpired. I think to myself, Maybe he'll find someone that and he'll see what it's like to be cheated on. One last tear escapes the corner of my eye and I feel my whole body shift positions. I don't bother to open my eyes and see where I was being taken but I do hear a voice speaking to me.

"Itachi I'm going to take you to bed, you need sleep." He says softly and nudges my cheek with his and I lean into his body for safety and warmth. He lays me down on his bed and I just stare at the ceiling red-eyed watching the fan turning slowly. I feel the bed give way under his weight and feel him lay down beside me. "Let's go to sleep."

I turn to him and burry my face in the crook of his neck and kiss it gently. "Thank you..." I mummer and drift off to sleep.

**AN:**** hey guys! It's me****…****.****^ I found my note book! I redid this chapter****…****^_^ there's more to it****…****but I had to find my notebook before I could have added it****…****^_^**


	7. nightmare & breakfast?

Happiness ch.7

**AN:**** Hey guess what! I found my note book that had the story in it! Now I don't have to rewrite it! *is excited* ^_^ ok well then...here's chapter seven!!!**

* * *

"Itachi…you're worthless!" I hear a voice echo through the darkness. I stand there and look around frantically for something to grab onto as I start to slide faster and faster into the darkness.

"WORHTLESS!!!" I SEE Madara's red eyes glowing, piercing the darkness. I slide closer to them and suddenly find myself falling into a deep chasm.

* * *

"AHHH~!!!" I scream in horror and sit upright staring into the darkness and start to cry again hearing those terrible words echo through my thoughts.

Kisame looks at me worried and wraps his arms around me comfortingly. "Itachi what's wrong?"

I shake my head and lean into his chest as a warm comforting heat is emitted from his body I soon fall asleep. "Nothing now…" I whisper.

*** * ***

The next morning after that I feel lowly. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I start the cold water in the sink and splash it onto my face. I look back to the bedroom and look at Kisame's sleeping form and walk into the kitchen and look for something to eat. I see eggs and bacon in the fridge and decide to make breakfast for Kisame for when he wakes up. I get out the eggs and bacon placing them on the small counter and then look for a pan to use. After that I pull the pan from the inside of the stove and wash it. But I didn't hear Kisame had woken up from the noise that I had been making in the kitchen and he walks up behind me still in his boxers and slowly starts to help me make breakfast. I turn around and drop the pan startled by him. "Kisame-san!" I watch him surprised and back against the counter. "I-I thought you were still sleeping..."

He shakes his head and smiles picking up the pan from the floor in front of me. "No, I was waiting for you to get out of the bathroom." He sets the pan beside me and starts to rinse it off again.

"I-I was going to make you breakfast before you woke up but..." I look down at the floor blushing slightly. "But I guess you were already awake..." I fold my hands behind my back.

He chuckles and smiles at me. "It's fine. You're the guest after all. I should be the one that's cooking for you." He finishes rinsing off the pan and places it on the stove turning it on.

I step beside the stove and crack an egg into the pan and he does the same listening to the eggs hiss as they cook. He wraps his arm around my shoulder cautiously and stays still. I smiles slightly and lean into his touch. "Thank you for yesterday..." I nuzzle under his chin and start to relax slightly.

"It's no problem at all..." He smiles and blushes slightly. I grab a spatula and flip the eggs over and he wraps both his arms around my waist and smiles happily thinking to himself, I think I've found the one... he rests his chin on my shoulder.

I finish making him breakfast and place it on a plate and move away from his grip and place the plate on the counter. I smiles at him and say, "Breakfast is served…" Kisame looks at it as his stomach growls and he blushes and we both start to laugh.

"Thank you..." He says and starts to eat. "Oh…uhh…" he starts. I look up at him questioningly. "I have today off if…umm…" he looks at his glass of orange juice that I had handed him. "If you want to go out…err…and get your things then go eat after…we could do that today…if you want of course!" he finishes looking up at me quickly.

I couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Yeah…that sounds nice…" I say smiling at him and walking over to the fridge and pour a glass of orange juice and walk back over to him and we talk for a few minutes and hear a knock on the door.


	8. the hospital!

Happiness ch.8

**AN:**** Hey guys! I'm back from vacation!!! ^_^ here's chapter 8! Any new ideas tell me k?! Special thanks to you guys that review my story! ****Believing in tomorrow****, ****bluedemon92****, ****elric0sis****, ****Miss Itachi Uchiha****,****LovelyMystery****, and ****Cheese****...****THANKS YOU GUYS!!! *hugs all of you***

Who would be knocking on the door at this time? I look at Kisame and then to the door as there come another knock from the door. I get up and look through the small peep-hole and see that it's a cold and shivering Deidara.

"It's Deidara... should I open the door?" I ask him with my hands on the lock and doorknob. He gets up and walks up behind me and looks out the peep-hole.

"Yes, let him in..." He says with a slightly look of distaste in his eyes and voice and turns back and goes back to eating his breakfast.

I look at him strangely and then snap the lock open and open the door seeing tears running down over a bruise on his cheek. I stare in shock. "Wh-what happened to you?!" I ask him making my way quickly over to him and check over the rest of his face finding a large gash over his left eye and I look at him. I grab his arm to pull him inside and he cries out in pain. "Is your arm broken too?" I stare at him and as looks at the floor not saying anything. I stare at the arm that is hanging limply at his side and he nods slightly. "Kisa-san!" I call for him and he slowly walks over realizing what happened to him he quickens his pace reaching us in three long strides.

"Dei...what happened to you?" He says looking him over and gently picking him up and bringing him inside laying him on the couch. "Itachi-kun I'm call the hospital."

I nod and sit with him in the chair near the couch. "What happened Deidara?"

He looks up at me pitifully and mummers something. "…he…beat me…mad…you…" He starts to cry again holding his arm in pain.

"Did Madara do-" I'm interrupted when Kisame says something from the kitchen.

"We have to get him to the emergency room Itachi-kun…" He says as he starts to pick him up off the couch.

"Kisame, Deidara said that Ma-" Dei stops me.

"No…" he says still crying. "Please don't…" he begs me pitifully.

I nod and watch Kisame take him out to the car. "Why would Madara-san do this to someone, anyone?" I say to myself out loud grabbing Deidara's, Kisame's and my coats off the hook and head down to the car where they are waiting.

"Itachi…" I hear when I exit the apartment entrance. "Can you sit in back with Deidara?" Kisame asks me.

I nod and hand him the coats except for Deidara's and climb in the back behind Kisame. I close the door behind me and look over at him and he looks over at me sadly by the look that I had seen in his eyes at that point I say sorrow, pain, guilt, and envy. "Are you sure you don't want Kisame to know?" I ask him and he shakes his head and places his head against the window holding his broken arm. Te engine starts to and we start to move.

*** * ***

A voice comes over the loudspeaker. _Iwa Deidara, Iwa Deidra please report to the front desk for room assignment._ A click signaled the end to the call. I look over to him as he stands and starts to walk over to the front desk but stops and looks back at me.

"Come with me...please Itachi-san?" He asks. I get up and follow him to the front desk.

A woman with purple hai and a paper flower in her hair that was pulled back into a bun sitting in her chair holding a chart. "The doctor will be here soon please follow me to your room." She says getting up and walking down the hall stopping at the room we were going to be in. "Please...take a seat and the doctor will be back to see you soon." She places to chart on the door and closes it slightly.

I sit there on one of the cold chairs next to the examination table and look at him. "Deidara?" I say in a hushed tone.

"What is it?" he asks me looking down at me.

"Why don't you want Kisame to know that Madara did this?" I bit my lower lip then look up at him.

He doesn't move and just starts to tear up. "I'm sorry..." He says crying, "I didn't mean to!"

I look at him sadly and move over hugging him lightly being mindful of his broken arm "It's alright…it's not your fault or mine it was Madara's. He was the one who playing us for fools…it's his fault." I say rubbing his back soothingly. There's a knock on the door and a click when it opens.

"I'm your doctor…" says a fiery red head with piercing that look like he had them all over his body. He had three black studs through the bridge of his nose and had the whole shell of both of his ears pierced. He grabbed the chart and sat in the chair directly across from his and looked up at me then turned his gaze to Deidara and then back to me. "I'm safe in assuming that you are the one accompanying him?" he stares at me with a slight grin curled onto his lips.

I nod, "Yes, I'm Itachi Uchiha," I hold out my hand to greet him and he hesitates looking at my hand then up to me. "It's nice to meet you Dr. uhh…Dr. …" I look at him realizing that he hadn't given his name.

"Pein… it's Dr. Pein…" He shakes my hand quickly and pulls out a small bottle of Germ-X from his lab coat pocket and dabs a little on his hand and rubs it. "Sorry…" he says picking up the chart and flipping through it. "I don't like germs…"

I smiles and nod. "Yeah…I understand…it's fine…" I say looking up at Deidara still smiling.

"Now…" he says rolling the chair over to the table and gently rolling Dei's shirt sleeve up. "I'm going to see what the range of motion is." He takes Deidara's arms in his hands and starts to move it back and Deidara winces then he moves it down and he yells out in pain.

"_OW!_ Don't…!" Dei tells him pulling his arm back away from him.

"It's broken. We need an X-ray for it…" He says pulling the Germ-X out of his pocket again. "Please stay here Itachi-san we will be back…Deidara-kun please follow me." He stands up and starts to walk out and Dei follows him. They return a few minutes later with a whimpering crying Deidara with a cast on his arm.

"Deidara are you alright?" I ask him as he sits back on the table and looks at his arm and then at me.

He sits there and then scoots closer to where I'm sitting and whimpers, "I'm fine…"

The doctor walks back in and sits back down. "He needs to keep from using his arm and wrist for at least six months. The bone needs the proper time to heal. Make sure that the cast doesn't get wet." He says signing his name on a small slip of paper and hands it to me. "This is a prescription for painkillers for him. You can pick it up downstairs in a little while." He hands me the release papers for Dei. "Please if you would sign these for me…"

"Of course…" I say pulling out a pen from my pocket and sign them handing them back and then looking at Dei. "Are you ready to go?" He nods and slides off the exam table and walks to the door. I bow to Dr. Pein. "It was nice to meet you." I say and follow Deidara down the hall and to the pharmacy where we picked up his medicine and headed to the waiting room where Kisame was asleep in the corner chair with his coat draped over like a blanket.

I watch as Deidara walks over to Kisame and shakes his arm lightly. "Kisame-kun…wake up it's time to go."

Kisame's eyes flicker open then close and he yawns. "Well…" He yawns again, "what did they say Deidara-kun?" He asks as he stands up and cracks his back and neck "Ahhh~…"

Deidara stands there holding the cast. "They took X-rays of my arm and wrist and I have to keep this on for six months. They stitched up the gash on my back and above my left eye too." He looks at the floor sadly. "I have to come back in two weeks to get the stitches out."

Kisame puts his coat on. "Are you ready to go home now?" He asks and hands us our coats and we begin to walk out into the now bright sun.

"I want to know if I can go talk to someone." I say, Kisame looks at me strangely.

"Let's let him go Kisame-san…" Deidara says quietly.

Kisame nods. "Alright…we will after we drop off Dei at the apartment." He says sighing and heads to where we had parked the car much earlier that morning.

* * *

We get back to the apartment and get inside before Deidara walks to his room quietly and lays down on his bed turning on his radio low and curls into a ball.

Kisame and I watch him for a few more minutes before knowing that he had fallen asleep. "Kisame-san…I'm sorry but I think I'm going to stay here and watch to make sure that he's going to be alright." I tell him leaning against his shoulder. "Maybe we can go out this weekend sometime." I smile up at him and he nods.

"I think that that would be the best for all of us right now…" He says wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I still need to go to my old house and get my things from there before Madara gets home tonight." I say relaxing into the warmth of his body.

"We'll have to do that tomorrow…" He says.

"Yeah…my things can wait." I say looking at Dei again.

He smiles and looks down at me. "Do you want to watch a movie or something while he's sleeping?" He looks at me and blushes slightly, "It could be like a mini-date…" He laughs slightly.

I pull away from him and walk over to the DVDs that we had in the apartment and start to look through them.

He smiles and leans over my bent form. "What about this one?" He asks pulling out a movie.

"The Notebook?" I ask him. He nods and I shake my head. "I'm not in the mood for a chick flick…oh…what about this one?" I ask him pulling out a documentary of the life of king Penguins.

He sighs and closes his eyes reaching back and pulling out another DVD. "How about this one?" He says showing it to me.

"What is it?" I ask taking it from him. It was in a black case and didn't have any papers telling anyone what was inside of it. I open it up looking for some clue as to what this mysterious DVD was but, unfortunately don't find anything. "I guess but I don't know what's on it…" I tell him handing the mysterious DVD to him.

"It's fun to have surprises…" He laughs and pulls the DVD from its case and turns it over in his hand, "Hmmm…" He hums as he pushes a button on the side of the TV and then the DVD slot opens. He snaps the DVD in it and shuts it again joining me on the couch.

**AN:** **GOMEN! I'm so sorry! It's taken so long and I've been so busy I'm sorry! But I will have the ninth chapter up soon! I hope…if I can get my laptop fixed…T^T it got a virus…ok! I love you guys!!! I swear that I'll get the next one up as soon as I can!**


	9. a mysterious DVD?

Happiness ch.9

AN: sorry it's been so long since the last chapter update…**¬.¬**…I've been busy with reports, Christmas, my birthday and my sr. project… well here's the chapter you've been waiting for!!! Sorry this may be the last chapter…I might make an epilogue for what happens… LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

*** * ***

The previews for 'R' rated movies like 'Brokeback Mountain' I stare at the screen and look over to him. "Popcorn?"

"Yeah... we have popcorn...I'll go make some." He says standing up and walking over to the kitchen and begins. I turn and watch Kisame make our popcorn.

"_Ahh…K-Kaku-san…m-more…" _I hear the voice mummer. I turn around and look at the screen and see a silver haired man with a tan tattooed man leaning over him moaning.

"_Haa~ your ass is so tight Hidan…"_ I blush darkly and there is a sound of a bowl dropping behind me but I pay no mind to it as I continue watching the entrancing video I feel myself growing stiffer.

"_Please, Ahh…m-more…" _I hear the silver haired man mummer. I hear their voices begin to mix into a delicious sounds dripping with desire and lust. I feel myself starting to lose myself to lust until the screen turns black.

I look back at a deeply blushing Kisame and a dark blush finds its way onto my own. I look down quickly and covering myself finding that that movie had made my body react quite well due to the fact that I don't normally watch porn that often and never when someone else is in the room with me! "G-Gomenasai!" I get up quickly and bow deeply running into his room closing the door and burring myself under the covers and curl up with those explicitly splendid images still fresh in my mind.

How could you be so lecherous, you pervert! I yell at myself as I hear a knock on the door.

"Itachi?" He says my name as if he was apologizing for something.

"Please don't come in…" I say as it's muffled the blanket and the door not knowing if he heard what I said or not.

"Itachi-kun that wasn't supposed to happen." He says opening the door. "That must have been one of uhh…Deidara's."

I hear footsteps coming closer to the side of the bed where I was curled up. I whimper feeling a straining against my pants from hearing his voice. Kisame places a hand on my back and I strange sound escapes from my lips, "Hmmnnn……" I whimper feeling myself wanting to be released from these clothes that now feel so tight on my body I can hardly move. I want to feel him and I hate myself for thinking that he would ever hold me.

"Uhh…"He gasps slightly surprised by the sound that had come from me. "Are you alright Itachi?" He asks sitting by me pulling the blanket and my body into his lap.

I'm surprised at what he had done and shift to get comfortable still happy that I was shielded from his view by the blanket. I hear him groaning as I shift positions and freeze.

"I'm sorry…" He says. I know from past experiences that his face would have been a deep purplish blush.

I move and sit back down and feel a rather large bulge that I was sitting on. Thinking it was just a blanket folds I reach down and grab it almost immediately pass-out. _YOU! You just groped him!_ My mind screams, _GET YOUR HAND OFF OF HIM!_ my mind continues to scream. I quickly remove my hand and start to crawl off of his lap. Before I could escape this hell that I had just created for myself strong arms wrap themselves around my body and pull me to his chest. I hear a deep groan and I feel him push himself against my ass. I let out small moans of pleasure and surprise. A hand snakes its way under the covers and makes its home on a small spot on my upper thigh.

"Kisame-san…"I mummer placing my hand on his. I feel him begin a kneading motion with his hand and I start to move mine along with his mewling quietly. "Mmnn…ah…haa~"

"Itachi…"he whispers moving his other hand under the covers placing it on my stomach moving it slowly over my body, his hands wander to my cheeks to my shoulder over my chest and then resting one on my hip and the other across my body like a steel band holding my to him.

"Kisame…"I half moan and half pant out. I place my hands on his arms and grip them tightly. He places a hand on the covers lifting them up and away from my face. I close my eyes so that I don't have to see to look on his face when he sees me like this and whimper. "Kisame-san…"

He kisses me lovingly and I kiss back slightly be breaks the kiss. "Itachi…I won't force you…"

I place my head on his cheek, "Baka…you don't have to force me…"I lean up and kiss him. His hands trail down my back lightly he lies down on the bed and pulls me onto of him so I'm straddling his hips and I blush darkly.

I feel a hand on the back of my neck feeling myself being pulled down into a passionate kiss. His tongue runs itself along my bottom lip begging for entry. I part my lips slightly and feel his tongues sliding over my own. We both moan and start to slide our tongues over the other until we were locked into a heater battle of lust. I finally give in and let him explore the inside of my mouth…I moan happily and wrap my arms around him. We break the kiss and a blush creeps across my face and kiss him again he gently rolls me onto my back all as we continued our kiss.

"Itachi…" he mummers near my ear before closing it around the shell of my ear.

I whimper and moan out his name. "Kisa~me…ahh…" He starts to run his hand under my shirt and up my sides slowly. He leans down and starts to place butterfly kisses along my cheeks and neck down to my shoulder. I whimper as one of his fingers gently brushes against my nipple. "Hmmm~…" He leans up and captures me in another deep and passionate kiss. He pulls my shirt up over my head reviling my bare chest I blush and look into his eyes, my heart skips a beat. I hide my face in the crook of my arm blushing darkly.

"Please Itachi…don't look away." He says as he moves my arm with his large warm hands.

"H-hai…" I whimper as he leans down taking one of my nipples into his mouth. _It's hot and wet….ahh…and it feels….so good…._ I mewl under his touch and gasp as he moves his free hand to my other. "Ahh~…" I now feel his other hand travel down my slender body and I feel him cup me in his hand. "Haa~! K-Kisa…" I moan out his name.

He then starts to lick and nip at my stomach and chest. "Itachi…I won't force this upon you…" he says slightly flushed.

I moan and thrust into his palm. "P-Please…don't stop…" I whimper leaning up and wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

He nods and kisses my stomach again starting to tug at my pants. I bring my hips up and my pants and boxers slip off and effortlessly I lie under the fully dressed form and then run my hands under his dark blue shirt and smile pulling it off and watch it slip off the edge of the bed to the floor and stare up at his amazingly sculpted chest he doesn't look like a person that goes to the gym very often but instead his body looks like it belongs to a model. I blush as I lost my self in this thought but am brought back to reality when I feel my erection being brushed against by something warm and tender. "_HAA~! _"I close my eyes. I feel him wrap his fingers around my member gently starting to stroke me. From my tip to base over and over again, it feels like I was going to go insane. I moan and plea. "F-Faster…hmm…" I bite my lip as I feel him start to move faster.

"Itachi…opens your eyes…" he demands quietly.

I open my eyes seeing him above my hardness and blush darkly… "K-Kisa…you d-don't—_HAA~!" _he removes his hand and swallows me completely. I toss my head back feeling an amazing hot and wet heat surrounding me. My hands fly and my fingers entangle themselves in his short light blue hair. "_AHH~!_" he starts to move, his tongue licking my underside. I barely notice his fingers that invade my mouth I start to suck on them without thinking and moan. I feel him moaning around me sending vibrations up my length. He removes his fingers after a few moments and then places one at my entrance pushing it inside of me, it felt strange, I whimper at the intrusion but forget about it after he sucks on me hard. "_AHH…_" I whimper and squirm for a more contact. I feel him add the second finger and a slightly twinge of pain shoots up my body. I feel him start to slide them out then back inside of me. I gasp as an electric surge shoots up my spine. "_AHH~!_" I scream not thinking about Deidara across the small apartment. He starts to move his fingers faster as a small spark ignites in the pit of my stomach and it starts to grow. "Hmmm~." He stops thrusting his fingers into me and slowly slides the third inside of me, I cry out in pain. "AHH! It-it hurts…" he holds still and starts to suck me again then stops after a moment. My body tenses sending a searing pain through my body.

"Itachi…It will hurt worse if you don't relax." He says as he leans down kissing me deeply slipping his tongue into my mouth. I whimper and wine tears start to appear in the corner of my eyes. My body starts to relax after a few minutes or so. He pulls his fingers out and shallows thrusts them into me I whimpers as the pain starts to surface again then through the pain I I start to feel hints of pleasure. "_hnn…_" he kisses my neck and then my shoulder licking back up to my ear. After a few more minutes he starts to pull off his pants revieling his own large errection and places it at my entrance. "Haa-…" I exhale nervously. _he's bigger than Madara-sama…will he fit in of me? _I think to myself as he pushes his tip inside me. I gasp and hold my breath as tears start to run down my face.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." He whispers in my ear pushing himself deeper into me. I whimper and cry as I feel him sheeth his length inside me I hear him groan. "Haa~…Ita~"

"It's too big…*gasps*…It-it hurts!" I cry out wrapping my arms around neck and digging my nails into his back. He grits his teeth knowing that he's unintentionally hurting me.

"I'm sorry Itachi…relax…I'll make you feel good in a few moments…" he says wrapping his hand around me and starts to pump me I moan and whimper as I feel him pull out and thrust back into me. Another intense electric shock surges through my body making moan through the pain. "_AHH~!_"

I feel him move and starts to search for that same spot that made me see starts. "_Haa!_" I feel the pain start to subside. "_Haa~…F-faster…_" I mewls out from under him.

I feel his pace quicken I hear him start to pant and moan out my name. "_Haa~ Ita…you feel amazing…_" he thrusts into me again. The spark in the pit of my stomach has grown into a firestorm of lust and passion.

I lean up and wrap my arms around his neck nipping at his neck and clawing at his back gently. I feel myself reaching my limits. I start to pant and start to moan out his name. "_ahh…Kisame…kisa-me…HAA~! KISA!!!_" I scream his name as I release onto out chests that familiar hot, sticky, milky substance. My body tightens around Kisame and I feel him start to thrust into me desperately. "_Ahh_…Itachi~…" I moan loudly feeling his seed fill me and coat my insides claiming me as his own. The heat of him felt so hot I clenched around him tighter moaning. He collapses on me panting and sweaty I wrap my arms around him smiling pulls out and lies beside me wrapping his arms around me pulling to his side. I feel sleep start to overtake me…

"This must be what happiness is…" I turn to Kisame and kiss him sweetly and start to let the darkness of sleep relax my body.

"I love you…Itachi…"He nuzzles my and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too…Kisame." I whisper into the dark and smile as I sleep into the dreamscape.

**AN: ****well…there you go! ^_^ thanks to everyone and my Uke at home I was able to finish Happiness! *dances happily* YAY! I might do an epilogue of Happiness…^_^ love you guys!!! Tell me what you thought!! Till next time! *kisses***


	10. Happiness Epilogue

**AN:**IT'S ME!!! It's been a while but the epilogue is done! Hope you guys like it!!!

It's been three years since I found happiness. Kisame, Deidara and I are no longer living in that small apartment anymore. Deidara's arm had healed and he's doing fine. He's no longer with Madara and Kisame and I couldn't be happier. Sasuke has started to live with us in the past few weeks too. It's almost as if there's a real family under this roof. I---

"Itachi, Koi…" Kisame purrs out. "Who are you writing a letter to?" he smiles and places a lingering kiss on my cheek.

I smiles and set the pen down and look at him. "It's to my mother and father. I wanted to tell them how things are going for us and everyone else in this house." I nuzzle his cheek and smile kissing him lovingly.

"Where's Sasuke at?" Kisame looks around and then back to me and kisses me again.

I laugh slightly, "He's with that blonde that lives next door that he found. They said that they were going to the pool and would be back later. And then he asked if they could have a sleep over here. I told them that they could so don't worry about them alright Kisa?" He smiles at me resting his head on my shoulder and then he nips at my neck and I smile knowing what he wants I quickly write down the remainders of my thoughts.

--I wanted to send this letter to tell you both how happy we are now. Sasuke found a new crush and is currently chasing him. He's very popular in his new school and his grades are better than ever he's in the top of his class in everything he's doing, don't worry he's still eating and I've set a 10:30 curfew. Deidara's regained full mobility of his arm and is now at the park everyday working out at the outdoor gym there and is happy now too with his new redhead boyfriend that looks to be about our age but is about 30. *laughs* I have found a new job at the bar with Kisame and am so happy to be doing it. It's so nice there now the bar is under new management because I once brought Deidara to the bar and he caught the eye of Sasori and is now dating him. Sasori-san resigned and now Kisame owns the bar now after working there for so long. Madara's now with someone else…I think his name is Pein…I'm pretty sure that it was the doctor that we met when we went to get Dei's arm fixed but I'm not sure…anyways, we all thank you and love you.

We hope to hear from you both soon we have plans to come and visit you at the Uchiha estate later this summer.

Love

~your sons and everyone else

_**Itachi Sasuke Kisame Deidara**_

**AN:**** thanks to everyone who had followed this story! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! *smiles* alright I'll get on and start to finish the other stories that I started…^_^ and guess what…this might end up tying into the gay bar story that I'm planning on finishing now! ^_^ WISH ME LUCK!!! AND STAY WITH ME!!! XDD**


End file.
